Zack Lexerd
OC of : Mai Tsukiko |marital = Single |hair = Blue |eyes = Blue |weapon = Eletric |oc owner = Mai Tsukiko |oc status = ONLINE}} Power Bears the element of thunder/electric and can shapeshift his powers into weapons temporarily. Weakness: he can't use his powers when in contact with water/ice or high voltage electricity that is beyond his resistance limit. (all about electricity LOL) Personality Simply put, a complete idiot. Not as smart as a normal person would be. Likes chocolate chip cookies ((NO RAISINNNSS)) and prefers to be like the bird rather than the hamster. Or rather always does things in his own way. He can be very friendly talkative to others and sometimes isolates himself from them at times because he doesn't really reveals his true feelings to others. In some cases, he tends to risk himself just to save those who seemed very important to him. He sometimes can be seen wearing a red cape which he uses it as a blanket when he sleeps. ((and towel. -slapped-)) Backstory Originally he was weak and lifeless until a lightning strucked him when he was born during a thunderstorm. His family lived in a city where mostly the residents were filthy rich with such fame and prestige. He was ostracized by the people of his town due to how he could continue living with such powers and was abandoned by his parents. At first, all he ever thought of himself was nothing but a failure until his little sister, Kylie supported him and changed his point of view of the world. However, she ended up getting further apart from him as she suffered from lung cancer. Before she passed away, they both made a promise that no matter what happens in the future, one of them will continue to keep living on despite the hardships that they will face. His parents' relationship were getting worse and finally they divorced. Eventhough the vow was made, Zack had lost everything when he thought that he finally found out who he was. He kept getting involved in fights as he refused to keep others bad-mouthing about him and his family despite knowing the way his parents treated him. Later, the police gave him a warning and ordered his family to move away from the city to start over. But this time, his father left him with his new guardian. As Zack was starting to get used to the new environment, he ended up became the prime suspect in the burn down of an arcade in a shopping mall when he tried to save a victim from the fire. The police discovered that the cause of the fire was the electric short-circuit of the power outlet in the arcade which didn't happen before he moved to there. He tried to prove his innocence however his voice didn't reach them as they decide to execute him for his past crimes. Zack detested and despised on how people would treat him ever since he tried to be nice to them then he used his powers to escape from the police. Since then, he never trusted anyone and kept on wandering through different places without a sole purpose. Everytime he got involved with some people who sympathized him, they ended up either dead or betraying him for who he was. Despite that, he still kept his promise to his sister. With a final lead left from the last supporters that he met before, he enrolled to EA hoping that he would find what he was looking for. zack full.JPG|Zack full